


learning

by beautifultimes (ristonee)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Dom!Jeno, M/M, Overstimulation, Sub!Donghyuck, soft!Dom!Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultimes
Summary: "please, daddy?"it's like jeno is trapped under hyuck's gaze, helpless to say anything but yes, and he rightfully wonders who will really be in charge here.





	learning

**Author's Note:**

> i think it was only a matter of time before i wrote nohyuck tbh. i hope you guys like it! x

 

jeno has never considered himself to have a very dominant personality. he's quite agreeable, in fact, and he doesn't particularly like making decisions for other people, or telling them what to do.

all of that goes out the window when he starts playing with hyuck.

but he can't help it, especially not when hyuck begs for it.

" _please, daddy?_ " with wet, heart-shaped lips pushed into a pout, eyes big and cheeks flushed beautifully. his hard cock presses into jeno's stomach as he straddles him, thighs braced on either side of jeno, and it's like jeno is trapped under his gaze, helpless to say anything but yes, and he rightfully wonders who will really be in charge here.

because at first he feels like he's much too weak for hyuck. hyuck, who is soft and sweet as caramel, and molds just as easily when warm. jeno is weak for hyuck's deliciously sensitive body, the way hyuck is driven to tears almost every time they play, and the way he loves to be held and fondled and told he's a good boy.

oh, hyuck is such a good boy.

" _that's it, baby, so good. keep taking daddy's cock, just like that, perfect..._ "

he sucks cock like a dream, his pretty pink lips stretching over jeno's length and his soft hot throat fluttering around the head. sometimes when jeno fucks into his mouth hard enough he'll choke, but he likes that; it causes his hips to twitch, grinding down onto the mattress, or against jeno's leg.

jeno quickly learns this and more. he learns exactly what hyuck likes. he learns how to talk to hyuck in the way that makes his eyes go glassy and unfocused. how to give him direction, how to praise him when he earns it and scold him when needed. the names he likes to be called, and when to call him by them.

he learns how to shove his fingers and cock just right into hyuck’s tight heat, so that hyuck squirms from an overload of pleasure- and from that he learns how to hold hyuck down, hyuck's smaller body yielding to jeno's strength so easily and willingly it makes jeno's cock even harder.

he learns how to push hyuck to his limits, sometimes just that little bit past them, so that hyuck comes so intensely he cries for minutes at a time, all short, high sobs and thick come dripping down his abdomen, white stark against his tan skin.

jeno learns what _he_ likes. he likes to make hyuck cry because he loves hearing his voice, his full, honey-sweet tone, the way it pitches higher the closer he is to coming.

he likes edging himself, using hyuck- his hands, his mouth, his tight, perfect ass- to drive himself right onto the brink of coming, then stopping, his blood rushing and head spinning and dick throbbing, and hyuck always whines, desperate for his daddy's come, to taste it or have it spilling into his hole (or when he’s feeling especially greedy, both).

he'll always do it at least once, but one night jeno doesn’t let himself come for nearly two hours. he has hyuck ride and cockwarm him, the other boy orgasming three times from jeno's hands and his cock pressing up into his sensitive prostate.

_“daddy, daddy, please...”_

there’s tears streaked all the way down to hyuck’s collar, shiny, mingling with sweat, and his dick is lying limp against jeno’s pelvis by the time jeno finally takes hyuck's waist into a bruising grip and thrusts up into him as hard as he ever has. he grinds his hips in small circles, pushing in so, so deep, and hyuck‘s whimpers increase in volume as his hot walls clench around jeno uncontrollably.

jeno looks hyuck right in his wide, watery eyes as his pleasure peaks, cock pulsing, filling his baby up with warm come, and he wonders how he got so damn lucky to learn how to be with him like this.

 


End file.
